


you'll find me in the dark

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adance, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, canon-divergent AU, ladam, they're so damn soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Lance returns to his boyfriend after a two week mission. Needless to say, they missed each other.
Relationships: Adam & Lance (Voltron), Adam/Lance, Adam/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Kink Collective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	you'll find me in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the biggest damn kink project I'll ever do! 
> 
> Prompt One: Adam/Lance, Body Worship

Lance sighed as he rolled his shoulders, weary to the bone as he descended from Blue’s maw.

Even if he hadn’t run into that Galra patrol and gotten into the skirmish with the handful of small fighters, the diplomatic mission he’d been returning from would definitely have done him in.

He understood, just like the rest of the paladins, that diplomacy missions were sometimes necessary. Usually, Allura was the one to take the majority of them- as of late, however, she’d found it necessary to utilize the rather charming blue paladin to fill the spaces she was unable to.

Much to his chagrin.

He would have much rather have gone with Adam. Unfortunately, they- and by they he meant Shiro, Allura and Coran- had decided it was probably not the best of ideas to have Adam and Lance together on missions. Not just because Lance was a paladin; with his close relationship to the other man, it plastered a target on both of their backs that pretty much invited someone to either kidnap or kill them.

It was just a tiny bit hilarious to realize just how many freelancers, bounty hunters or curious scientists wanted to get their hands on one of the human paladins. Terrifying, considering that they’d already seen what could happen- see exhibit A, Shiro.

Finding Adam in the middle of Assfuck Nowhere, Space, was to say the least a pretty hefty shock to everyone in the Castle of Lions.

As luck would have it, turned out Adam hadn’t been able to shake the thought that Shiro just might have survived the Kerberos “crash” either. Cue one stolen ship and a failed attempt to get into deep space, where the Galra had picked him up somewhere along the way.

He’d nearly been blown up by a fighter crashing into the building he’d been kept in when the paladins had come in, guns blazing. To be fair, however, it wasn’t the first time; the Galra had shot his little ship out of the sky and he’d crash landed before they’d gotten him. There was no lack of white scar tissue mottling his entire left side, back and left half of his face.

Naturally, Lance and Adam got along like a house on fire. Sure, there had been some chaos, some confusion before they’d realized that there was actually chemistry going on between them. Now they were a ruthless duo of dry sarcasm, memes, and borderline filthy humor that usually had more effect on Shiro than it did on anyone else.

Fuck.

Lance groaned as he carefully massaged his fingers into the back of his neck. He’d pinched something, he was fairly certain of that, but aside from a few bruises and a raging need to crawl into bed with Adam, he’d say he was doing alright.

The door to their shared quarters slid open near silently as he keyed in his signature, shoulders dropping further as he saw Adam’s familiar form in bed. Not sleeping, though. Drowsy dark eyes were watching him as he stepped into the room.

Everyone had become something of a light sleeper- call it a side effect from being on edge all the time at the thought that the alarms could start blaring at any moment. That any of them could be called to arms at a moment’s notice.

“Hey, you.” Lance said instead, offering a crooked grin at Adam’s tousled sandy hair. “It’s the middle of the night cycle- what are you doing up?”

“Heard the door.” Adam replied quietly, voice rough with sleep. “You okay?”

“I am now.” Lance chuckled quietly, moving to the other side of the room to begin peeling himself out of armor and his under suit. “I miss having you around when I’m trying to fend off the fans.”

“You don’t seem too bothered even when I _am_ there.” Adam retorted drily, shifting to sit up. Wearing a short-sleeved shirt, Lance had a clear view of the scars down his left arm. Thanks to a healing pod, it wasn’t as thick as it could have been otherwise. If not for the jagged edges, he could likely pass it off as vitiligo on Earth.

“That’s because you’re there to save me.” Lance drawled, dropping the last of his armor into the laundry chute and turning his attention to Adam fully. Wearing nothing but his dignity and scars, he moved toward the bed.

Adam let out a small sound as he opened his arms to gather Lance into them, turning them both over so that Lance was underneath him.

“You miss me or something?” Lance snorted, lips turning upward as he arched into Adam’s persistent grip.

“You were gone for almost two weeks.” The older man reminded him, rutting against Lance’s hips idly.

“Trust me, I wish I was here.” Lance grumbled under his breath, hooking his thumbs under Adam’s shorts and beginning to work them down his hips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. But holy shit, you’re tense. Did you sleep at _all_ while you were gone?”

Lance huffed out what might have been a laugh into Adam’s shoulder. “If you mean, ‘did you sleep in Blue because I’m too paranoid to sleep anywhere that isn’t on the castle’, the answer is yes.”

“So you slept in your seat.”

“Yes.” Lance pouted. “You’re ruining my mood.”

“Roll over, idiot.” Adam sighed, shoving at Lance’s shoulder. “Your mood can wait until there’s a few less kinks in your back. Unless you want to spend the next couple of days hobbled up in bed because you wanted to bone your boyfriend instead of take care of yourself?”

“Point taken.” The paladin grumbled petulantly, momentarily giving up on his attempts to get Adam’s shorts off in favor of doing as he was told, grunting as he shifted to lie on his stomach.

The starburst scar that covered most of his shoulder blades and back seemed to glow in the dim lighting of their room. Adam winced every time that he saw the gruesome mark- it reminded him of his own past injuries and the scars he’d come out of the experience with. Granted, he’d been unconscious for most of the process of healing, but from what he’d learned from the other paladins, Lance had somehow managed to cling on to consciousness long enough to take out the bad guy.

His hands traced the edges of the scar tissue with feather light touches, mapping out where some of the knots lie underneath the warm skin before straddling Lance’s thighs and getting to work.

Another handy trick most of them had come to learn- most missions involved some measure of tweaked muscles or nerves, and unless any of them wanted to do something permanent, learning massage had turned into a whole event.

It went without saying that the time spent apart, coupled with their limited clothing between them, had them both hard quickly. Never mind that Adam’s erection was lying heavy against the cleft of Lance’s ass as he leaned forward to work the tension out of his lover’s shoulders.

“You’re amazing, you know.” He said conversationally, leaning back and shifting his weight so Lance could roll back onto his back, blue eyes blown wide as he stared up at Adam in the dark.

“Hurry up and kiss me.” Lance demanded, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down for a heavy kiss. Teeth worked at his lower lip while calloused fingers traced the lines of his own scars down his side. Humming appreciatively, Adam rolled his hips against Lance’s, both of them gasping at the friction with the layer of fabric between their groins.

Hands roamed lightly across warm skin, finding nicks and constellations in the freckles both of them were lucky enough to be graced with. Adam growled as Lance’s hand skirted across the top of his thigh and damp spot in his shorts before moving on to catch at the bump where he’d taken a knife in one of their last missions liberating a planet.

Retaliating, he mouthed along Lance’s collarbone, tongue lapping at the faint salt of sweat. Not entirely his thing, but he’d already committed and Lance was letting out short gasps every time his teeth nipped down, and _that_ did things to him.

Lance managed to get higher functions back together just long enough to get his hand into Adam’s shorts, pre-come serving as a suitable lube as he jerked him off with what Adam would admit was likely practiced ease.

He leaned his forehead against Lance’s as he grabbed both of their lengths in hand, feeling his thighs tremble at the dual grip on himself.

Neither of them lasted long after that.

Adam came first, white ropes of come spattering across their hands and chests. Lance followed close after, shuddering under Adam’s weight as he sighed in contentment.

“Feel better?” Adam managed to yawn, comfortable in his new position as a human blanket. Lance grunted something that might have been a yes.

Logically, he knew they should clean themselves up, but it was the middle of the night, and Lance was already half asleep.

Nope.

He leaned over to the nightstand to grab one of their emergency stashes of cloth for this very reason, wiping them both down to the best of his ability before tossing it over in the vague direction of the laundry chute. He’d deal with it when they woke up.

“I’m glad you’re home safe.” He said, pressing a kiss to Lance’s temple, wrapping his arms around him the best he could.

“Me too.” Lance managed, getting more comfortable before finally falling still.

Adam smiled into the pillow.


End file.
